In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure may be concerned with.
A necktie is an elongated piece of cloth. When the necktie is conventionally tied, then the necktie contains a loop portion, a knot extending from the loop portion, and a pair of elongated overlapping portions extending from the knot. When the conventionally tied necktie is conventionally worn with a shirt having a collar with a pair of ends, then the loop portion rests underneath the collar, the knot rests between the pair of ends, and the elongated portions extending from the knot downward.
For proper aesthetic appearance, a person wearing the shirt and the necktie often desires that the knot remain substantially centered between the pair of ends. However, such positioning is difficult to maintain since the person is usually moving around.
Some necktie accessories have been devised to reduce movement of the knot between the pair of ends. However, most of such accessories are unaesthetic and/or inoperative without markedly impacting the necktie's structural integrity.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed. The claims may encompass at least one of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.